


for the kids

by exrui



Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Birthday Party, Fluff, M/M, Other, Short One Shot, Teasing, bucky wucky is upset
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:37:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: bucky sacrifices his pride for a 9-year-old's birthday party
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Sam Wilson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Sam Wilson
Series: adventures of birdman and wiener soldier [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518179
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	for the kids

**Author's Note:**

> originally, this was gonna be samsteve, but then i was kinda like nah not this time, then it was gonna be stucky, then i was like ew i dont really like stucky all that much, then i went to winterfalcon/sambucky and i was like yes 🤩
> 
> so here i am
> 
> but thing is, i was think about making it a stucky fanart cause that seemed right to me, but i remember i really hate how i draw and that it won't look right if i do it
> 
> big yikes
> 
> anyway, enjoy~

bucky barnes currently hated his life.

he looks extremely ridiculous as he's standing at little ol' 9-year-old jody's birthday party in a _pink __bunny suit._

unbelievable.

he puts on a fake smile for the kids as they greet him, but as soon as each one passes by, he's back to frowning, per usual.

sam makes his way over to him after he sung happy birthday to his nephew.

the bird man had a teasing smile plastered on his face. god, he couldn't get enough of sam's beautifully cute gap-toothed smile. he almost smiled himself before he realized that he _really_ hated that he was dressed like a bunny, because right now, it probably wouldn't look so crazy to just..y'know. fight him for making him do this. 

"you're lookin' might fluffy there, buck." sam shook his head as he laughed. he could admit that bucky looked crazy as hell. but he couldn't help but think that little pink blush flushed on his cheeks was adorable. 

bucky just grunted in response and rolled his eyes.

"aw, is little bucky wucky upset?" sam leaned closer to him with a smirk, but it flattered a bit when bucky grabbed the collar of his shirt and forcefully brought him closer, glaring at him heatedly.

"shut it, wilson. i can still kick your ass in this." 

sam laughed again, and bucky flushed red as sam planted a kiss on his nose.

they shared a moment of silence as they watched jody mess around with his little friends, opening presents, running around, screamingー awfully loud if bucky was being honest. but overall it seemed like they were having fun, which matter the most as he was doing this for the kids. and _maybe _because sam convinced him to.

"i just wanna know why you couldn't wear this damn thing." bucky pouted.

sam fixed him with a look, that said 'are you serious?'

"you see how you look, right? you look crazy as hell, man." sam grimaced a bit as he imagined himself in the suit.

bucky glowered at him, and sam couldn't take it so he wrapped his arms around himー as much as he could at least, and placed bucky's head on his chest.

"it's alright, babe. next year when sasha turns 7, i'll wear a stupid costume too. and when we get home, you can beat my ass all you want."

"damn right i'll beat your ass. i'll beat your ass in bed-"

sam quickly shoved a finger onto bucky's lips. "shhhhh. not in front of the kids, buck."

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
